


À la plage

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [310]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice Cream, M/M, Pre-Slash, Semaine des clubs, Semaine des clubs n'4, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Jan et Mousa se reposent sur le sable chaud.





	À la plage

**Author's Note:**

> C'est de pire en pire les résumés mdr

À la plage

  
Jan est heureux d'être à la plage avec Mousa, c'est sympathique et ça le détend, comme ça il n'a plus de pression à cause de Tottenham. C'est bête à dire, mais loin des stades il est calme et arrive à vivre une vie normale aux côtés de Dembélé, il peut se reposer comme ça. Ils ont pris une glace chacun et se sont assis sur le sable chaud, profitant du soleil doux. Ils discutent tranquillement, comme s'ils n'avaient pas de priorité en lien avec le football et la Premier League, au moins maintenant ils sont sûrs de ne pas entendre parler de tous les côtés. Jan ne sait pas depuis combien de temps ils sortent ensemble mais il a toujours l'impression que c'est le premier jour. Il adore passer du temps avec lui de toutes façons, il aime Mousa et il espère qu'il pourra rester avec lui tout le temps.

  
''Les glaces sont bonnes.'' Jan ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire par contre, ils ont déjà écumé beaucoup de sujet de discussion depuis qu'ils sont arrivés sur la plage

''Ouais.''

  
Bon, nouvel échec de discussion. Jan roule des yeux avant de lécher sa glace pour en profiter avant qu'elle fonde dans sa main. Seulement, il y a toujours un problème avec lui, alors sa boule de glace tombe sur sa cuisse. C'est un contraste saisissant entre le froid du chocolat et le chaud des rougeurs de gêne sur ses joues... Mais ça ne s'arrange pas quand Mousa s'accroupit entre ses jambes pour léchée sa cuisse. Putain. Jan est totalement rouge de gêne et la seule chose qu'il peut faire même si ça n'arrange pas la situation est de se laisser tomber sur le sable en profitant des coups de langue de Mousa...

  
Fin


End file.
